Almost Is Never Enough
by RyokoMist
Summary: It's the last Valentine's Day of Terry's high school career, and he's got something real important to tell Max! Question is: does he have what it takes? And just what does Max have to say about it? TAX oneshot


_Hey all, here is a short oneshot i came up with. I was supposed to upload it for Valentine's Day but life happened. Thanks for all the good well wishes for the surgery - unfortunately they cancelled once i got to the hospital so i am currently waiting for a new date. Anyways, i'll be uploading ONE MORE oneshot tonight called "Can't Lose You"; then i'll try to work next on "The Tutor" and "The Hunted Sequel" next. I did four uploads a few weeks ago (2 one shots, 1 new story, and an update for the Max vampire story "The Bite: Afterlife" so please give those a read if you havent already. Also, i'm working on an Alien vs Predator Lex/Scar romance fic so keep your eyes open for that. Thanks again!_

* * *

**Almost Is NEVER Enough**

"SHIT!" McGinnis growled as he tossed the Batsuit into his backpack hurriedly before running out of the front door without so much as a goodbye to his mother and bolting down the street like a mad man. In his hand was a small dark grey cardboard box, strapped securely beneath a lighter grey ribbon. Terry, with a ginger yet swift motion, stuffed it into his pants pocket as blue eyes furrowed at the glance at the teen's watch. "SHIIIIIT!" he exclaimed once more alongside a breathless sigh. He was gonna be late. The plan wasn't going to work.

Today was Valentine's Day – the final Valentine's Day of the secret vigilante's high school career and a momentous one at that. He and Dana had been split for about a year now, but still maintained a great friendship: it was hard to not still have respect for her after all he'd put her through. Tan had hung in there like a champ; McGinnis admired that. But in time new feelings began to surface – surface for the one who, like Dana, had hung in there. Hell, she'd been a part of it over all these years. Terry boarded the train and held on to the rail, foot tapping in impatience. Max. In truth, the real reason he and Dana had split wasn't because he was never around. It was because Tan could see something budding between the teen genius and rogue that both of them were still too blind to (or at least if they weren't, were straining to keep their roles trapped in a box). Dana would argue with him about his friendship with Gibson, and he would deny it. But the more she brought it up, then the more Terry began to realize that maybe she had a point. And that maybe, turned into a definite.

Since they broke up, and since McGinnis and his best friend spent more time together, the slightest thing Max did caused him to fluster and falter and go mad. The way she tilted her neck when Max rested her head in the palm of a hand; how her eyes half-lidded when she was thinking mischievously, or was lost in thought, or when she was able to read the Neo-Batman better than he understood himself; the form her posture took whenever she crossed her legs; her voice, her body, her ability to reject the idealism of normalcy that society considered befitting and appropriate and manage to stay her own unique individual. She feared nothing but the possibility of losing what she cared the most about – and would so easily selfishly (and often times foolishly) thrust herself into harm's way if it meant being able to help the ones closest to her. Those things that he used to never notice or found annoying made Gibson shine brightly in Terry's eyes. And now what the hero noticed, he knew that others had noticed as well – and it burned him in jealousy. Sure a lot of those guys were too intimidated by her boisterous attitude and independence, but surely there were guys out there who cared less about that. Zander was a prime example. Even though he was a spoiled pompous king who had never been bested and would ordinarily find Max's resilience and individuality and sense of "fair" to be disgusting and punishable, Zander found himself attracted to her – and found her to be the essence of perfection to stand by his side: two strong willed and minded persons such as themselves surely would have brought Gotham to its knees. Max had no idea just how seductive and taunting of a woman she was – and that made her an even greater prize.

Terry saw that within Max was something he craved and longed for – a hole was inside of him that only began to fill in her presence. He convinced himself that today was going to be the day: the day he'd tell her the truth. He'd spent hours yesterday trying to search for gifts, but everything was too frilly, too girly, too NOT Max. Until…Terry gripped the package in his pants pocket as the train doors opened and darted off the locomotive to head to Hamilton Hill. Of all the days for his bike to be in the shop getting repairs done.

By the time he arrived the bell had already rung and the student body was practically filed inside the school. McGinnis looked around desperately in an attempt to spot her, but alas she was not anywhere on the curb. His gaze landed on Dana near the steps with Blade at her side, who gawked at him in confusion before smiling softly with an understanding. Clutching textbooks to her small perky breasts Tan took her free hand and pointed up the steps. His eyes followed and lo and behold: there were Max's signature pink locks heading inside of the building. Nash and Chelsea each stood at a side of her laughing at something the girl had said. Chelsea flicked her wrist as if begging Max to quit the hilarious torment as Nelson threw an arm across her shoulder and leaned in. McGinnis scowled. Nelson was one of those guys – except he had no shame in making his advancements a bit more…personal. Terry would dip himself in a pot of acid before losing Max to the likes of Nelson Nash.

* * *

Max had sighed as she walked the rest of the distance towards her apartment building. It had been a long and stressful day…and also a disappointing one. All throughout the duration of the school day all she saw were happy couples frolicking about in love. Max had never really been big about Valentine's Day – to her it was just another day where guys gave girls trinkets in exchange for obligatory sex. Sure it looked sweet and all, but Gibson had never experienced anything beyond appearances. Though Max wasn't bitter about the love holiday like so many single girls she knew were…but for once in her life, she had _hoped_…

Since Terry and Dana had split and she and McGinnis were bonding ever the closer, somewhere Max had thought that she'd felt a connection aside from hacking computer programs or babysitting Matt and making up cover lies for the Bat. She knew it was probably stupid to expect a romantic gesture (despite Terry's single status being effect for over a year now) from him – but at least he could have given her something as friends. Max shakes her head as she turns into the complex and heads directly for the elevator.

No. Why would he do something like that? Max was just a geek – and Vid Game GODDESS (she smirked to herself as the elevator stopped on its designated floor) – not anything more than close friends with Terry. She opened the front door and tossed her keys on the counter as her sister pranced forward in stripper heels while putting on a pair of way too large earrings. "Max! You're home!" her sister declared as she stopped at the kitchen counter and paused, raising her foot and arching back a little to grab the strap of her heel and adjust its placement. Max frowned a little, looking down at her converses sheepishly. She always felt so…plain whenever her sister was around: her sister was gorgeous with skin so flawless it looked manufactured, she was tall with long slender legs that guys went mad for, and her shoulder length hair shone like midnight and always so perfectly manicured. Plus, the elder sibling had an extraordinary tasteful fashion sense. Where Max wore leggings or ripped jeans, her sister radiated in dresses and skirts; Max felt the most comfortable in a reliable pair of gym shoes, her sister wouldn't be caught dead in anything less than a five inch heel. Max was a tomboy by nature – an incredibly hot one with a body and voice and characteristics that made her far more sexy and appealing than the elder Gibson daughter. But her sister _knew_ things that made her stand out in a crowd in the blink of an eye and draw attention to herself. Naturally _she_ appeared to be the more attractive one due to that.

Max kicked off her shoes, heading to the bedroom and slipping out of her clothes into dark purple cotton leggings, black socks, and black long sleeved crop top with a purple neo-Batman insignia large upon her chest. The genius paraded back into the main living area of the apartment, running her blackish purple nails through the pink locks to mess them. "That's actually a cute look on you, Maxie," her sister complimented, pushing up her breasts before adjusting her lipstick with her pinkie finger. Max couldn't really see what she was wearing beneath the black mink, but it was obviously short – too short. Max only hoped that she wouldn't bring the guy back here.

"Going out?" Max asked, tone not really interested. She plopped on the couch and looked out the window. Would he come by tonight for a favor?

"Mmhmm!" the sister replied, snatching her keys off the counter and holding open the door. "Got a date with my boss."

Max nearly fell off the couch, giving her sister a disgusted look. "But he's like, in his forties!"

The sister winked at her deviously. "He's also filthy rich. I'm leaving for another business trip too, so I'm not coming back until next month. Later! Oh, and Max?" she adds poking her head around the door frame. "Happy Valentine's Day." Without another word she was gone, and Max sighed out grabbing a pillow and pressing it hard into her stomach, murmuring to herself.

She sat there for a while sulking as hunger began to make itself known to the young woman. Gibson chewed on her lip, wondering if she felt like heading out to pick up some grub when there was a knock on her door. Max raised a brow but stood and headed toward the entrance. "You leave something-?" she began, pulling it open, only to gasp in surprise at Terry standing there, red, nervous. "Ter?"

"Hey Max." His hands were behind his back as he swallowed. "How, um, are you?" His eyes looked her up and down and felt his heart thump hard in the boy's throat. She looked like Max – just an even sexier version. Where had the time gone? When did she transform from a lovely teen to a sexually taunting woman? And was that his insignia she wore? He smirked internally. She was branded by him and neither of them really even knew it.

"Good?" she asked, baffled by his countenance and slouching her hips to the left. "What are you doing here?"

Terry brought his hands forward, in one hand a large box of pizza; in the other a large Batman insignia shaped plushie pillow. He grinned faintly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Max." He walked past her into the apartment, setting the food on the living room table and handing her the pillow once she closed the door and approached. She opens her mouth to speak but Terry cuts her off with a raise of the hand. "Look, I've been running these lines all day so please, PLEASE, keep your sass under control until I've finished." Max immediately shut her lips and sat on the couch, looking up at him like the strangest spectacle had flown down from interstellar space just for her viewing pleasure. McGinnis sighed and paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair as he began, "Ok, so…Max, we've been friends for ages. BEST FRIENDS, and you know that I know that you know that I'd do anything for you, right? Right! You've always been there for me – even when I was a complete idiot and did a lot of things to earn your walking away, you never did. And you have no idea how much that means to me."

Max takes a deep breath as compassion flitted upon her gaze. "Terry-," the young woman starts.

"Not done!" Terry interrupts again, no longer pacing and looking her straight in the eye as his cheeks began to burn redder. "You've been with me through hell and high water. My family, my friends, crime, Dana – no matter what popped up you were readily there with me. And it wasn't until Dana and I split that I realized just how much that mattered. I know a bacon, ham, and hamburger stuffed crust pizza from Don's doesn't cover a quarter of my gratitude—"

What the actual hell? Did he just say-? "STUFFED CRUST?!" Max screeched in disbelief reaching out and whipping open the top as the vapor and tantalizing scent floated forth into her nostrils. Oh God yes, she had been so hungry. She swiped a slice, groaning sensually as the cheese drooled from the slice and remaining pizza, "Ohhhhuuhnnnn…Talk DIRTY to me, baby!" before stuffing part of the crust into her mouth. "Mmmmmm…Terry! Yes! I'm going to have a foodgasm!"

Terry shivered and placed a hand over his mouth, averting gaze from her as he felt a certain desire flare in other parts of his body. Once again, she had no idea just how seductive she could be. "A-anyways. Max, you're a big part of my life. I'd be lost without you…which is why I went through hell just trying to find a way to say this…" Terry dug into his pocket and pulled out the little grey box, causing Max to immediately stop stuffing her face and put the pizza down – looking from the box to Terry and the box again. Her fingers reached out shakily and took the present and began to undo the ribbon with a nervous exhale. Finally it was freed, and she lifted the lid only to slam a fist against her lips. Inside the box was a necklace: a double hearted one. The bottom slanted angled heart was pure silver; the top straight heart pendant was a rich crystal in its entirety. The hearts weren't distractingly large, but they did take your breath away. Max looked at it dumbfounded as Terry reached down and pulled it out the box and held it up for a better view. "This is for you."

Max shook her head and stood up, shoving the box back into his chest while failing to ignore the boy's appalled expression. "Terry I can't take this!"

"What? Why not?"

"This must have cost you a fortune!"

Terry looked a little more relieved. "You forget who I work for. Bruce really does pay me; handsomely."

"But this! _THIS_?!" Max panicked with widened eyes. "This is just…you can't spend this much on me. I'm not that important—," but she doesn't have the chance to finish as Terry suddenly grabs her hand and looks the girl into her eyes, almost appearing offended by what she'd just said. She noticed his fingers maneuvering and finally lacing through hers – and her allowing them to do so.

"Not important?" he snarled. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Max. You ARE that important to me…Even more so." McGinnis knows she's confused and he bites his lip before pressing his lips against hers, forcing their bodies closer together as a hand grips at the flesh above the crown of her buttocks, feeling her breath of surprise and then groan of pleasure as she too melds into the kiss. "Max…you…are…my every…thing," Terry states between kisses, walking them back before falling on the couch with cries of surprise and then contagious laughter.

Max sits upright with a grin, her hair even more messed than before though she did not care. "Terry, you're crazy!"

"Maybe just crazy for you," the Dark Knight whispered back, taking her hand and playing with her fingers as her gaze softened. "Max, I want this to happen. I wouldn't be here halfway pissing my pants if I didn't."

Gibson hums in agreement. "Yeah, even through all that big talk you are a pretty big coward with the simple stuff." She chuckles as he playfully shoves her with a pout. "Seriously though," she continues looking at their fingers and trying to memorize the feeling of his lips, "where did this come from? I mean…you just came out of nowhere…" But realization struck her – and doubts began to fill her mind. Did she like the kiss? Of course. Did she want to feel more of it, more of him? For the rest of her life. But insecurities and fears about the "what ifs" flooded her mind in a manner that only tried to force a conclusion on her that, no matter how much she wanted to reject it, still had a possibility of coming true; and thrusting her into a life of loneliness. Max's brows narrowed for a moment as she pulled her hand from his and scooted a bit away. "Terry? I don't know if I can do this."

The oracle stiffens as her partner reached for her with potential rejection ripping into his being. "What do you mean? You like me as much as I like you!"

"I don't LIKE you!" Max snapped back, hesitating. "Pretty sure it's more than that. Which is why," she adds swiftly before he can counter, "I don't know if this'll work. Us…Romantic and ish. I care for you that way more than you do for me. What if we break up? What if you never talk to me again? I can say no, because I'm content with just being your friend – because that means I'm assured a place in your life for a long time. But romance can end out of nowhere – just like it did for you and Dana. And I don't want to risk the chance of losing you for good."

"Max-."

"I'd rather live without you, with you; than live with you, only to end up without you," Max's shoulders sagged. "That's just the way it is."

Silence enveloped them for a while as Terry looked at the pizza box and Max fiddled with her fingers – though they had no kind of warmth similar at all to his. Now she wished she'd never felt how good having those feelings reciprocated was…because surely everything else would seem empty in comparison. "Look Ter, I thank you for the pizza and all, but…look we can pretend this never happened."

Terry said nothing for a few seconds before looking at her with determination and pain steady upon the lad's features. "What if I can't forget?" He gauged her expression and leaned forward, taking her hand. Fear was there – but also want. "What if I know _you_ can't forget?"

"T-Ter…"

"No Max. Not this time. I'm done letting you shield yourself from happiness." He wanted to show her that just like she, he was not like every other person in the world – he wouldn't hurt her, not willingly. And Terry would do everything in his power to avoid her pain. Terry kissed her once more with fiery passion that caused him to grip her in want, but this time there was no hesitation and doubt in her lips. This time she fell into his web and didn't fight the imprisonment. Despite everything she'd just previously said, Max wanted this more than anything: she'd been wanting it for a long time. Gibson couldn't ignore this chance; she couldn't turn from it. Maybe that made her a fool, but weren't they all in one way or another? McGinnis pulled away with a satisfactory flustered look wearing on his face. And judging from the look on hers, his point had been taken. "I want YOU. I want a lifetime with you." His phone rings and McGinnis, still looking into her gaze, answers; but the voice on the opposite end causes the vigilante to begin frowning as he speaks into the receiver and stands, hanging up. So much for a romantic night. "Gotta go…"

Max swung her legs over the couch, holding herself as she burned crimson. "You're leaving?" she called as he headed back to her bedroom.

"Gotham calls. Crime doesn't take a holiday. I can't either." When he comes back up, he's wearing his bat suit, dropping the backpack on the floor beside the couch.

Max walks him to the window, and can't help the sad tone in her voice when he opens it. "Are you coming back?"

Batman looks at her over his shoulder and smiles. "Yeah, I'll be back."

"For your backpack?" Max teases.

"And for you. Promise," he adds assuredly with a lean for the girl, letting their lips meet for one last time before resting his forehead against her own. "Happy Valentine's Day." Without another word he takes off into the night Gotham sky, leaving Max behind feeling a little more hopeful than she had before. Maybe this could work out after all. They'd come this far already. And "Almost" was never enough.

THE END


End file.
